paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Friend from Abroad
Summary: One summer day in Adventure Bay, some new people move there permanently. Ryder gets to meet a new girl from Russia. Once the pups get to know her, an emergency arises, and the girl wants to help. However, Mira does not want Valya to be friends with Ryder... Story: "Cana! Wake up, Cana!" Cana opened one eye to find her mother, Judith Morgan, standing beside the girl's bed. Cana closed this eye, and then opened it again. "What's the matter, mom?" she mumbled, getting up slowly. "Anyone run away? Jacob back?" "No, not Jacob, my dear," Judith chuckled softly. "Several new people are immigrating to Andventure Bay, and our family is going to meet..." "Them all?" Israel asked, stepping into Cana's bedroom. "There's at least a dozen of them, aren't there?" "Of course not, Israel," Judith answered. "Mayor Goodway will decide who'll meet whom." Cana put her shirt on and went down to have breakfast. Her little sister Lena and the triplets were already there''.'' "I hope Ryder will get someone to meet too!" Lena shouted instead of a greeting "Zick Ryder?" Cana yelled back. "Any other? You know that his parents died ages ago because..." "Because of our farher," Cana sighed and sat down, thinking. It seemed impossible that an orphan would have become a rescuer and the idol of many girls and boys, including Dan Rogers, also known as Daring Danny X. Or the fact that his rescue team was made of puppies. ''Eight of them, actually. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Oliver Morgan shouted, interrupting Cana's thoughts. "We are going to meet and host Astra and Lucille 'TURBOT? And the Whites are... Oh wait, Mayor Goodway...Valentina Kostareva? Eh, she's Russian...oh my...goodbye, Mayor Goodway..." Cana did not understand. Ryder is going to give a new Russian girl a home? Katie would not like it... (At the lookout) All six pups were at the top floor, waiting for Ryder to assign a task to each. But this time, instead of a mission... "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said, as usual. "Okay, pups," Ryder started. "We're not going on a rescue today..I hope... But, we've got another task. A girl from a faraway country is going to immigrate to the USA. And guess what - she'll be living with us!" The pups digested the news for a minute, and then jumped around in excitement. When the fun settled, Chase asked: "Where is she from, after all?" "From Russia, if I'm not mistaken." Ryder responded. As well as my poor mother. (Next day) Marshall waked up first. After a stretch, he jumped out of his pup house and howled to greet the new day. "Oh, hello, " a shy voice said from behind him. "Ah? Marshall asked himself. "I wonder who it is..."'' 'You ''talk?" the voice asked. Marshall turned around. There stood a girl of Ryder's age. She had light brown hair, braided neatly, green eyes and was wearing a lilac-colored dress and white shoes. "You do talk?" she asked once more. "We all talk," Marshall responded, at the same time trying to figure out whan the kid was doing here. She didn't really seem a citizen of Adventure Bay or other town nearby. Maybe she was from far away, even from New York. But her accent wasn't American, but... 'Hey, you're the Russian girl Ryder told us about?!" Marshall cried out as an astonishing idea struck him. "Uh, yeeeessss... When can I see him, puppy? Oh...is he your owner and everything?" "Yes," Marshall nodded. He was still a bit unsure whether to tell this stranger about everything... But the girl's eyes looked so innocent... "OK," Marshall started, not being able to keep the info inside, "Ryder's the leader of the PAW patrol, a dog rescue team. I am the fire pup, that means that I put out fires. I am also an EMT." "Oh, you're so responsible, little guy!" the girl exclaimed. "Aha, and clumsy, stupid and hyper too, " someone stated with a little chuckle in her voice. Marshall and the girl turned round to find a female pup that was almost the same color as Rocky, but had a long fringe and a pink and blue collar round her neck. "Mira?" Marshall whispered, recognizing Rubble's crush in this girl. "That's Mira Stella, you dumb Dalmatian, and you - you, Valentina Kostareva - need to be aware that Doris said you'll have a pretty rough time here in Andventure Bay. Don't worry, I won't help this happen, if you do one thing." "What?" Valentina asked, holding her breath for a moment. "You will - " Mira paused for a second, "go back to Russia and not trouble anyone here." Marshall was shocked. Of course, Mira was a nastie, but she had never chased anyone away. Marshall was sure that Valentina had some reason to move to the Lookout. "No," Valentina saidin a stern tone, eyeing Mira. 'OK, Valya, Doris's prediction will come true then! Don't worry, I'll remember this!" Mira spat before disappearing behind a tree. Valentina turned to Marshall and said: "Yes, you can call me Valya. (Near the beach) "Oh, that's our Danny!" Cana stopped. Tying her hair back, she tried to find the source of the words. The voices were familiar to her... "You're off idolizing that orphan, and you can't do anything yourself! Those dogs always have to rescue you!" That's Derek Jace from the 8th grade. "I CAN do stunts much better than you! Also it's Daring Danny X!" Danny himself. And he's clearly up to something... Danny hopped up and looked at Derek and the other boy, Huolong. "You really think I am just showing off?! Well how about I jump over that river near the broken bridge?" he snapped, making Cana freeze in place. He clearly meant Rickety Ridge Bridge, the one nearly destroyed be Raimundo's hippos. Jumping there was not safe, mainly because there was no way to get back. Cana took out her phone and dialed Ryder's number. While waiting for him to answer, Cana couldn't hear someone giggling: "Okay, the perfect case. Don't worry, Valya, you won't be able to help Xavier's boy, hehee..." (At the lookout) "So do you accept new members?" Valya asked, trailing beside Marshall, who seemed to have achived the status of the new girl's best pup friend. "Well...usually new members are accepted when they help to rescue someone. It was so with Rubble, Everest and Tracker, anyway." "And is it for dogs only or..." "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" Marshall's pup-tag called out in Ryder's voice after a beep. "Ryder needs us!" Marshall yipped. "Let's go!" Marshall and Valya ran to the lookout. They seemed to be the first, untill... "BANG!" was the sound of the aluminium can right under Valya's feet that made her stop in a few inches near the elevator. Marshall tripped over her, thus making an obstacle for the other five. Envuentually, the seven rolled inside the elevator as a single pile. "So...who is the first?" asked Marshall, making everyone laugh. The elevator rose up. The pups changed in their uniform and went into the second floor, for the second time in the last two days. "PAW patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase yelled out, as usual. "PAW patrol, "Ryder began, pressing the button on his Pup-pad to make a picture appear on the screen. "Our friend Cana has called me and said that Danny is going to jump over the river with Rickety Ridge Bridge." The one bwidge that Waimundo's hippos destwoyed?" Zuma asked, a worried look on his face. Exactly. So for this mission...Zuma, you will make sure Danny doesn't fall in the water. And Skye, you will pull him out if needed." "Let's dive in!" "This pup's gonna fly!" "All right! PAW patrol is..."Ryder started. "Erm, excuse me..." Valya asked, looking in Ryder's eyes. "May I come too? I've never been on a rescue before." "As long as you don't bother us, " Ryder agreed. "All right, PAW patrol is on a roll!" The pups howled in excitement, then Zuma and Skye slid down to their vehicles. Ryder and Valya went down, then they both hopped on Ryder's ATV and rode out of the lookout, Zuma and Skye following them. (Near the bridge) "So ''are ''you going to jump?" Huolong asked. "Or are you redhead afraid of falling in the water?" "Shut up, Beijing ghost," Danny mumbled and turned away from Huolong. The "redhead" 's confidence has vanished in a second after the Chinese boy's comment. "Also I'm Daring Danny X!" he yelled before stepping away from the motorcycle to gather his thoughts. Derek and Huolong chuckled in unison and "let Danny do his thing". Danny's motorcycle wasn't looked after the moment, and it was enough for a gray female pup to change the brakes and hide behind a tree. 'I'm ready," Danny stated after a few minutes and hopped onto his vehicle. Just as then, the PAW patrol and Valya appeared. Danny, it's not safe!" Ryder shouted. Danny ignored his words and started the engine. Ryder quickly gave the necessary orders and stood beside the river himself. Danny rode a few meters at top speed and... Jumped. "Wow!" everyone gasped. Danny was flying above the river, enjoying the moments. The next things happened very quickly. Danny's motorcycle suddenly stopped. And when you stop in mid-air, you generally...start falling, of course. ''"Heeeeeeeeeeelllp'!!!" Danny shouted for his life. Ryder didn't even understand what was happening. But in a second, when he started to realise the situation, he saw Danny's motorcycle in the river, and Danny himself being pulled out of the river...no, not by Skye! It was the new girl, Valya! "Woah, I didn't even think she could swim," Mira said, thus revealing her indentity intentionally and receiving a stern look from Ryder. Danny and Valya looked at the pup, who didn't seem so determined now. "I...I didn't actually want to do this guy harm, " Mira murmured, 'it's just this girl..." "Which girl?" Valya asked, letting Danny go. "Uh, you..." Mira murmured, stepping back and trying to look all shy and cute. 'Well, bye..." she finished as she sprinted away. "Back to her owner, " Skye said with a little chuckle. "She's all little coward by now.' "I don't think so, Skye," Zuma stated. "She totally twies to get on evewyone's good side and then make use of them. Wocky said so.' Ryder listened to all this, and then said: "Back to the lookout, everyone. Danny, promise me you'll never risk your life in such a way again." "I will, " Danny sighed, "maybe." (Back at the lookout) "Pups, " Ryder started, "you know we're the PAW patrol. And that we recieve new pups sometimes. But this time, the new member is not a pup. It's our new friend from abroad, Valentina!" "Oh, I'm just Valya, " Valya said, blushing hard. "She has displayed her courage by rescuing our...friend Danny out of the water before anyone - including me - even understood something. So welcome aboard, Valya!" Ryder finished, putting his hand on the girl's shoulder, resulting in more blushing. The pups were happier than ever. Ryder made a gesture meaning "quiet!" and everyone became silent once more. "You won't get a pup-tag, Valya, but you would get a PupPad, as me. Don't worry, gear for you will come along soon!" Valya was amazed. It seemed impossible that in just a few days she had a home, a job, and, most important, new friends in this country. She was sure - adventures were to come. Did you like the story? Yes, write more stories! Yes, I quite liked it. You could do better. Not very much(explain why) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:First Gen Story Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode